


Day 15 - Parents

by CasGetYourShotgun



Series: 1Day1Newmann [15]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: 1day1newmann, Breached Earth AU, Gen, M/M, Parenthood, Post-Movie: Pacific Rim (2013), Three-Sentence Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasGetYourShotgun/pseuds/CasGetYourShotgun
Summary: They're pretty good at this.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Series: 1Day1Newmann [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726540
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Day 15 - Parents

Sonja is a lot like Newton, with her messy dark hair, thick glasses, and deep love for the Kaiju and Titans, and Hermann isn't always certain how well he fits into their lives, because it's Newton she goes to for stories and Newton who patches up the oversized Mothra plush she carries with her everywhere.

But it's Hermann she goes to when she has questions about anything, and whilst there are no doubts in anybody's mind that she'll end up studying biology as an adult, the child she is now is enamoured with learning - she doesn't understand most of it, and Hermann has never been good at simplifying information, but she never seems to mind.

He wasn't sure how good either of them would be at parenting, but they're doing just fine. 


End file.
